1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel for a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a technique in which plural kinds of liquid crystal display panels are integrally manufactured using mother glass substrates and, thereafter, individual liquid crystal display panels are cut out (JP 60-3609 A, JP 9-265062 A, JP 2005-148214 A). To be in more detail, a pair of mother glass substrates is used in a state where TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrates and color filter substrates are adhered to each other, and individual liquid crystal display panels are cut out.
Colored layers of the color filter substrate are formed by patterning a pigment-dispersed resist layer. The colored layers having the same color are formed of a single pigment dispersed resist layer and hence, the colored layers have the same thickness.
Recently, there have been proposed techniques in which plural kinds of liquid crystal display panels are simultaneously manufactured from one sheet of mother glass substrate. The liquid crystal display panels differ from each other in color reproducibility of color filters depending on usages. For example, there has been known a liquid crystal display panel in which color reproducibility is lowered for assigning priority to high brightness or low power consumption of a backlight or a liquid crystal display panel in which color reproducibility is increased for assigning priority to display ability. The difference in color reproducibility can be realized by changing the thicknesses of colored layers when the colored layers are made of the same material.
However, to form the colored layers having different thicknesses, even when the colored layers have the same color, it is necessary to increase the number of steps of forming the pigment-dispersed resist layer or to change an exposure quantity at the time of performing the exposure for every product.